To Be or Not To Be 2
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Sequel to To Be or Not To Be. Rin continues to grow in popularity as the idol BoA. Now she's moved her focus from Japan and to Korea. But more drama's to follow...
1. Introduction

_Hikaru- San: Ok… since you all asked for it… here it is! The Sequel to To Be or Not To Be! This will be more focused on BoA's Korean Career! So YAY!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_My name is Makasaki Rin. I used to be your average brainiac. Always at the library, studying, getting the highest marks on all of my exams and even applied to med school. But just because I did all that, didn't mean I liked it. I then took a chance and audition for a spot with a major record company. And I got it! _

* * *

cheo meon pa-da kkeu-t'en mweo-ga i-seul-gga  
ta-reun mu-weon-ga  
se-sang-gwa-neun meon yae-gi 

ku-reum wi-ro ol-ra-ga-myeon po-il-gga  
ch'eon-sa-wa  
na-p'al pu-neun a-i-deul

_

* * *

_

_I went through many stages to get where I am now. I had to work my butt off with many choreographers, photographers, directors, producers, make up artist, the works. It's because of all this… I became known… as the international idol singer… BoA… _

* * *

sup' so keo-di-en-ga kwi-reul tae-bo-myeon  
o-jik nae-ge-man  
chak-ge teul-ryeo-o-neun mok-so-ri 

kku-meul kku-neun teu-shi na-ra-ga-bol-gga  
cheo-gi no-p'eun kot  
a-mu-do eobt-neun se-gye

keu-reoh-ge-do  
man-deon chil-mun-gwa  
p'ul-ri-ji mo-tan na-ye  
su-ma-neun yae-gi-ga

to-ra-bo-go seo-myeon  
eon-je-bu-t'eon-ga  
na-do mol-rae it-go i-deon  
na-ma-ne pi-mil  
(i-je cheong-mal)

_

* * *

_

_And I wouldn't have gotten this far… without the top music producer in the business… Takahashi Sesshomaru. You wouldn't find this next fact in any of the tabloids… the web… or anywhere… but… Sesshomaru and i… we're married! _

* * *

wae i-rae na i-je  
k'eo-beo-rin keol-gga (i-je cheong-mal)  
mweon-ga i-reo-beo-rin ki-eok (chi-geum nae mam) 

i-jen na-ye keu  
cha-geun so-mang-gwa  
kku-meu ril-ji an-gi-reul  
cheo ha-neul so-ge sok-sa-gil-rae  
o ye

* * *

(Scene Switches to Rin on set, filming the Music Video to Atlantis Princess. As she and a few kids selected to be in the video continued with their dance routine, Sesshomaru, as well as a few other producers, were discussing when and where the Korean tour will stop at and if they were willing to perform in North Korea.)

* * *

kka-man pa-ma-neu-re palk-ge pit'-na-deon  
pyeol-deul ka-un-de  
na t'ae-eo-nan kot i-seul-gga 

na-neun chi-gu-in-gwa ta-reun ko-se-seo  
nae-ryeo-on keo-ra  
mit-go ship'-gi-do hae-seo

keu-reoh-ge-do  
man-deon chil-mun-gwa  
p'ul-ri-ji mo-tan na-ye  
su-ma-neun yae-gi-ga

to-ra-bo-go seo-myeon  
eon-je-bu-t'eon-ga  
na-do mol-rae it-go i-deon  
na-ma-ne pi-mil  
(i-je cheong-mal)

wae i-rae na i-je  
k'eo-beo-rin keol-gga (i-je cheong-mal)  
mweon-ga i-reo-beo-rin ki-eok (chi-geum nae mam)

i-jen na-ye keu  
cha-geun so-mang-gwa  
kku-meu ril-ji an-gi-reul  
cheo ha-neul so-ge sok-sa-gil-rae  
oooo ye-i-ye oo

_

* * *

_

_I have to admit, after recording albums and countless singles, performing all over the world, filming music videos, and trying to maintain an atmosphere for me to keep myself from going crazy from all the stress, made me a master of time management. The past year flew by like a flash, especially with Sesshomaru's father, Takahashi Inutashio, keeping the humor going… (Laughs at thought). Though with all the good times, there were also some dark times… like when Sesshomaru used to have a deadly heart conditions. Luckily, he made it out of the surgery alive. Or else why else would we be in Korea, promoting my latest Korean album? _

* * *

neo-mu-na-do cho-heun hyang-gi-wa  
pa-ra-mi  
na-ye-ge-ro ta-ga-wa 

eo-neu saen-ga na-do mo-reu-ge  
ka-ma-ni teul-ryeo-o-neun  
cha-geun sok-sa-kim

kwi-reul ki-u-ri-go pul-reo-bo-se-yo  
ta-shi ch'at-ge twel keo-e-yo  
i-jyeo-jin ki-eok  
(saeng-ga-kae pwa)

na i-je teo i-sang no-j'i-jin a-na  
(so-jung-hae-deon)  
na-ye i-reo-beo-rin ki-eok  
(chi-geum nae mam)

i-jen na-ye keu cha-geun so-mang-gwa  
kku-meu ril-ji an-gi-reul  
cheo ha-neul so-ge sok-sa-kil-rae

wae i-rae na i-je  
k'eo-beo-rin keol-gga (i-je cheong-mal)  
mweon-ga i-reo-beo-rin ki-eok (chi-geum nae mam)

i-jen na-ye keu  
cha-geun so-mang-gwa  
kku-meu ril-ji an-gi-reul  
cheo ha-neul so-ge ki-do-hal-rae

* * *

(As soon as the music stopped, the director shouted cut and the entire cast and crew cheered for the completion of the music video.) _

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: So what do you all think? I'm just too nice… here's your sequel, loyal readers! Please read and review. If I get at least 5 reviews then I write up the next chapter! Sayonara! song id Atlantis Princess. Let me tell you, finding the korean lyrics of a song is really not that easy... _


	2. My Name

_Hikaru- san: Ok… are you guys all sitting b your computers stocking my every move so that when a story's released, you immediately add a review? I was expecting to have at least a few days to write the next chapter. Wow… I was amazed when not even 12 hours passed and I already got 5 reviews… tough crowd… fine… here's the chapter I promised… lol!_

* * *

Rin kept flipping through the TV channels. She was in a white tank top and black underwear, sitting on the couch so that she was hanging off the edge upside down. If it wasn't obvious enough, it was her day off.

"Rin… do you have to dress like that?"

Rin looked over to find an upside down Sesshomaru walking towards her.

"What's the point? No body's going to see me? Can't I be casual like the next person? And you're one to talk…" Rin said, flipping right side up and looked up and down at her shirt less husband.

"Good point…" Sesshomaru mumbled. He took a seat next to her, watching the TV.

"How can you understand them?" Sesshomaru asked, barely able to pick up the bits and pieces of Korean in the Soap Opera.

"I lived with a mother that was Korean, who spoke Korean to me. That's how…" Rin replied with a smile. The phone rang. Rin pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"RIN- CHAN!!!!" an all too familiar voice said.

"Kagome- chan?"

"Yup! How are you?" Kagome asked.

"Pretty good. Just taking a break from the busy schedule… what about you and Inuyasha?"

"We're just fine. Inuyasha's being an idiot again…"

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hush…" Rin said to Sesshomaru. She turned back to the phone. "What is he doing this time?"

"I keep telling him to ring the doorbell, but he won't listen to me."

"Does he know where it is?"

"Oh you mean this thing?" Rin heard Inuyasha's voice said. Rin and Sesshomaru jumped when the bell rang throughout the apartment.

"KAGOME!?" Sesshomaru and Rin shouted, as they ran into their room to get some clothes on.

* * *

(Outside of the apartment)

Kagome hung up her cell phone as she and Inuyasha continued to snicker.

"They're going to hurt us you know that?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not too worried about that…" Kagome said with a smirk.

* * *

The door swung open. Rin was now in dark denim jeans, with a pink button up shirt over the white tank top (now she was wearing a bra), while Sesshomaru threw on a dark blue shirt.

"Why in the hell did you…"

Rin didn't finish her sentence when she got a good look at Kagome.

"Surprise!" Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"Oh my god!" Rin said, as she patted Kagome's now swollen stomach.

"How far along are you!?"

"Seven months…." Kagome said proudly.

"Why are you two still standing out here? You normally barge in by now…" Sesshomaru said, picking up Kagome's bag.

"Thanks for the help…" Inuyasha muttered as he struggled with his luggage.

"So…" Kagome said, after she took a seat. "What new in BoA's world?"

"You've been listening to that?" Rin asked. Rin's been running a late night radio talk show in her spare time in Japan.

"Nothing else to listen to really…"

"Well… I have a Seoul concert in a month. Then I'll be busy guest starring in a few soaps, and…. Sessh help me out here…"

"More podcasts…" Sesshomaru said.

"Hm… you don't sound that busy…" Inuyasha commented.

"It's harder than it sounds!" Rin protested.

"Tomorrow's going to be crazy too!"

"I wanna come on the set!" Kagome said, with stars in her eyes.

"Are you sure? It's going to be really noisy and all the stress might not be good for the baby!" Rin said, already getting worked up.

"What?" Kagome asked, placing headphones on her stomach.

"Oh my god… you actually do that?" Sesshomaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Take a wild guess what CD…" Inuyasha said.

Rin placed her ear closer to the headphones…

_Listen to my heart Looking for your dream  
Motomeru sono basho wa jiyuu na no? Kodoku na no?  
Watashi wa soba ni iru?_

"Wow Kagome…"

"Yeah… I know… I'm such a loser…" Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

(The next day)

"Hey y' all, welcome back to Total Request Live on MTV Korea!" the host said. The audience cheered. Well, all except two people who were wondering what was going on since everything was in Korean (poor Inuyasha and Kagome…).

"We read all request and so far, the top request was for BoA videos… Well, we got something even better than a top BoA Video countdown…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Presenting…. BoA!!!!!"

Rin took over the small stage to the host right. The fans went nuts. Poor Inuyasha's ears…

_

* * *

Nuh moo gah kkah woon (neu kkim mah neul won haet duhn gun ji)  
Ahl jah nah neh gah won ha neun guh  
Geu uh dduhn sa lahm gwah do da reun nah  
Uh jjum nuh la myun nal bah gul soo ee suh_

Oh, gam chwuh waht dun nal mal ha ja myun  
(You feel like, ah ma nol rahl guh ya)  
Ji geum neh moh soo boon dahn ji uh jeh gah teun moh seup  
deh loh choong boon hah ji  
Neh gah ah nin dah leun uhl gool gah jin guh lah myun  
Bool luh jool leh My Name

Don't wanna fake it!  
Nuh reul ahl gae duhn hoo meh il ki da lin Phone call  
I got to make it! uh neu sae ahl gae haet suh  
Meh il kat eun shik, ddo ah jik muhn deus hahn nae il  
Ah, geu luh da myun Take it!  
Ah joo jo geum mahn keum mouh deen dwi go pen hyun sil

Nuh reul ahl gae duhn hoo meh il dahl la jin Fine Days

Ee shim gat jin ma (jo geum mahn duh na reul ahl ah bwah)  
Joh ji ah nah nal dahlm ah ga neun guh

Oh, na reul chaj neun nae noon sohk ae suh  
(I Feel Like, da shi ga jihl guh ya)  
Heu lin bool bit soh geh mohm sohk gah deuk  
num chuh nah neun seh loh woon sohk sah gim  
Bah loh ji geum boo tuh moh doo si jahk dwen dah myun  
Bool luh jool leh My Name

# Don't wanna fake it!  
Nae ga neu kkin dae ro nuh reul ga ji go shi puh  
I got to make it! uh sul pen uh neu suhn gan ppa jyuh buh ryut suh  
Ee mi nan muhm chool soo up suh  
Ah, geu luh da myun Take it!  
Bo go shi peun mahn keum sahng nae kyu tae ee suh

Nuh leul ahl geh dwen hoo meh il gi dah lin Phone call  
Neh gah neu kkin deh loh nuh leul gah ji go shi puh  
With me...

Don't wanna fake it!  
Nuh reul ahl gae duhn hoo meh il ki da lin Phone call  
I got to make it! uh neu sae ahl gae haet suh  
Meh il kat eun shik, ddo ah jik muhn deus hahn nae il  
Ah, geu luh da myun Take it!  
Ah joo jo geum mahn keum mouh deen dwi go pen hyun sil

_

* * *

_

_Songs are (in order)_

_Listen To My Heart (Japanese Version)_

_And_

_My Name_

_You know who it's by!_


	3. Let You Go

_Hikaru-san: Yikes! Bad Hikaru bad! I completely neglected this sequel! Gomen! Gomen! I've just been going through all my BoA Korean music to figure out which song I should use next. And to answer everyone's questions about rin getting pregnant, she's not going to be anytime soon, because her music career is just growing so having a kid is completely out of the question, plus it would leave the press wondering why she took a nine month leave._

_See what I mean?_

* * *

"Yay! More re- recordings!" Rin couldn't help but say sarcastically. 'Are we ever going to do anything new?"

'Just shut up and sing…" Sesshomaru said over the intercom. Rin made a face.

"Fine you win…" Rin snapped back. It was just the usual studio game they play, so no hard feelings…

'ok… ready?"

"Been ready…"

"Here we go…"

(Music starts)

_

* * *

Odum soge ni orgur bodaga  
nado molle nunmuri hullosso  
sori obshi nar taraomyo bichun gon  
FINALLY nar argo gamssajungoni  
choum ne sarang bichwojudon non  
naui ibyorkaji bongoya_

YOU STILL MY NO.1 nar chaji marajwo  
naui surphum garyojwo  
jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo  
gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge ...

Byonhan gurur yoghajin marajwo  
ni orgurdo jogumshig byonhanika  
BUT I MISS YOU ... nor ijur su issur ka  
WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE  
I WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE  
naui sarangdo jinan chuogdo modu da sarajyo gajiman

YOU STILL MY NO.1  
borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid  
nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle  
moda jonhan ne sarang nachorom bichwojwo

Gakum jamdun naui change chajawa gui anbur jonhejulle  
na kumgyor sogeso tatuthan gui son nukir su idorog

Woh ... doo doo doo doo ...

Hajiman onurbam nar chaji marajwo  
naui surphum garyojwo  
jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo  
gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge

Borumi jinamyon jagajinun surphun bid  
nar deshin heso gui girur beunghejulle  
moda jonhan ne sarang YOU STILL MY NO.1

* * *

Sesshomaru stopped the music.

'that was good…"

"Just like the English and Japanese versions…"

"But you're going to kill me for what I'm going to say next."

"Which is…?"

"I didn't press record…"

"WHAT!?"

"I'm just kidding!" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"GRRRR! If I wasn't trapped in the sound box, I would so kill you!"

"Oh relax.. you got one more thing to do…."

"Something new?"

"Only available in Korean…"

"SWEET!"

"Let You Go is the song…"

Rin took a look at the stand to make sure she got the right lyric page. She did.

"I'm all set…"

Sesshomaru went ahead and started the music.

_

* * *

_

_Ji nah gahn kkoom deul eul mahl hah neun  
nae noon sohk ae  
Guh ji seul bohl soo up ssuh  
Doh juh hi jah beul soo up ssuh gahp jjah gi  
ohn ee byul kkeu tae  
Too myung hahn yoo ri jahn sohk ae il kkeu ruh  
jyuh bi chi neun  
Sah roh jah beun geu doo sohn eul pool goh suh  
geu muhn goh seu roh  
_

_Bohl soo mahn ee ssuh doh nahn heng bok hae ssuh  
Geu ddae ae choo uk euh roh gi pi moot chyuh jyuh gah neu  
Heun deul li neun ji geum ae mae dahl lyuht jji mahn  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go  
Ji geum doh suhn myung hahn geu dae moh seup boh myuh  
Nae mah eum ee nuh mahn eul won hah goh ee ssuh  
Sah rah ji neun nae ahn ae nuh ae dwit moh seup  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go  
_

* * *

Rin sounded older when doing songs like these. Then again, she matured a lot over the tours, recordings, tours, and all that jazz. Sesshomaru noticed this when listening to Rin sing.

_

* * *

_

_Bohl soo mahn ee ssuh doh nahn heng bok hae ssuh  
Geu ddae ae choo uk euh roh gi pi moot chyuh jyuh gah neu  
Heun deul li neun ji geum ae mae dahl lyuht jji mahn  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go  
Ji geum doh suhn myung hahn geu dae moh seup boh myuh  
Nae mah eum ee nuh mahn eul won hah goh ee ssuh  
Sah rah ji neun nae ahn ae nuh ae dwit moh seup  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go  
_

_(RAP) (unable to find lyrics for rap part so bear with me here….)  
_

_Ji nah gahn kkoom deul eul mahl hah neun  
nae noon sohk ae  
Guh ji seul bohl soo up ssuh  
Doh juh hi jah beul soo up ssuh gahp jjah gi  
ohn ee byul kkeu tae  
Too myung hahn yoo ri jahn sohk ae il kkeu ruh  
jyuh bi chi neun  
Sah roh jah beun geu doo sohn eul pool goh suh  
geu muhn goh seu roh  
_

_Bohl soo mahn ee ssuh doh nahn heng bok hae ssuh  
Geu ddae ae choo uk euh roh gi pi moot chyuh jyuh gah neu  
Heun deul li neun ji geum ae mae dahl lyuht jji mahn  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go  
Ji geum doh suhn myung hahn geu dae moh seup boh myuh  
Nae mah eum ee nuh mahn eul won hah goh ee ssuh  
Sah rah ji neun nae ahn ae nuh ae dwit moh seup  
I gotta let you go I gotta let you go (fades out)  
_

* * *

"We're all set?" Rin asked.

"That's enough for today…." Sesshomaru said, gathering his things. Rin took no problem following behind him.

_

* * *

_


	4. Transformation and Girls on Top!

Rin continued to flip through the magazine. She spotted a pic of her and Sesshomaru at a music festival. Rin rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

_

* * *

_

_Girl- Next- Door, BoA, along with her music manager Takahashi Sesshomaru, made an appearance at the Seoul Annual Music Festival. _

* * *

Rin placed the Magazine down and took a good look at her reflection.

Her hair was back to it's natural black color (has been since the Nagoya concert), and it was hanging below her waist. She still wore low cut- t shirts, and low rise jeans. Now that she thought about it… she still looked like the pre- college student she started out as. And as a 21 year old… that was kind of sad.

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked, coming out of the temporary music room. Rin turned to look at him.

"Do I look like I aged?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised by the answer.

"Why do you asked?"

Rin turned back to the mirror.

"I fell like a high school student…" she admitted.

"I CAN HELP!!!!" Kagome suddenly shouted, coming out of the kitchen.

Rin and Sesshomaru whipped around. How long was she there?

"Rini! If you needed a new look, then you should have told me. Actually, I was going to warn you about it soon anyway…"

"And… why's that?" Rin asked, a little annoyed with Kagome's babbling.

"Um… I hate to tell you this…" Kagome said, pulling up the Korean Billboard. "But…"

Before Kagome finished her sentence, Rin snatched it out of her hands.

"I…I dropped…"

It was true… her music was now on the lower part of the playlist.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru said, reaching out to comfort her, but she brushed his hand away.

"I'm going out for a while…" Rin said sadly, as she grabbed her coat, placed her slip on shoes on and walked out the door.

* * *

(a few hours later) 

"Rin was suppose to be back by now… wasn't she?" Inutashio asked. He flew out from Tokyo to catch this performance. Rin… or rather BoA… was to perform at the United Relif benefit tonight, where SM town was getting together for a benefit concert. But BoA was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah… she was kind of upset when she saw her ratings go down..." Kagome said sadly.

Inuyasha was just getting back from running a food run for Kagome. But he had a shock expression on his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, after taking her snacks. "What is it?"

"R…Ri… sh… dif…"

"Spit it out…" Inutashio said impatiently, smacking Inuyasha on the back.

"Just tell Sesshomaru that she's ready to go on…

* * *

"But where is she? In position already? What's the big deal? Fine.." 

Sesshomaru slammed his cell phone shut. He sat there on the side of the stage, wondering why the hell rin suddenly disappeared hours before this performance.

"All I got to say is that BoA better just give up now…" a snobby girl said to her friend.

"As if Korea wants to hear another re recording of a song again. She seriously needs to be more original…"

"I agree…"

Sesshomaru wanted to go over there and give the girls a piece of his mind, but then, a booming voice called out.

_

* * *

_

_mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae_

* * *

The music playing wasn't what they had ready for the show… it was something… different. The dancers came out, and did their opening number through the stage smoke. Suddenly, arriving on a rising pedestal, BoA appeared, but… she looked really different.

Now she had bangs that framed her face, while the rest of her hair was straightened so it cascaded down to her midback, rather that down to her butt, like it used to. It also was back to it's reddish tint. She also wore a white halter top, that was flowing as it went down. She also had on tight denim pants, with knee high brown high heeled boots. And for once, she had a headset mic on. _  
_

_

* * *

_

_nal ba ra bo neun ne ya reut han shi seon deu ri nan shi reo  
(yak han yeo ja sa rang e yak han yeo ja Whoo)  
nae ge gang yo ha ji ma teu re gat hyeo beo ril nae ga a nin geol  
jeon bu na eui ddeut dae ro_

na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra  
(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)  
nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo  
(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)

* * *

(The fans were shocked with the sudden change in BoA. But who said it was a change for the worse? She sounded better that before! And hernew look really suited her! they started to cheer like mad. The girls that were redeculing BoA before were now standing there, jaws dropped. Sesshomaru secretly like this surprised. Now she looked 21…)

_

* * *

_

_sek shi han cha bun han yeong weon gi han nam ja man a neun dda bun ham  
geu geon ba ro chak gak mo deun nam ja deu reui gwan shim sa_

_nan i se sang eul mo du ba ggweo beo ril ggum eul da ga jin geol  
(Get it up nan bu jok hae Get it up mo deun ge da)  
ma ri dwe ji an jan a geu deul man eui pyeong deung ga teun geon  
geu dae deu ri man deun gi jun e mat ge_

_na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra  
(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)  
nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo  
(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)_

_mo deun ge na e ge yeo ja ga yeo ja da un geo seul gang yo hae  
deo i sang eun cham ji ma ra Shake it everything, I like that..._

_ma eum eul deo yeo reo bwa u rin ga teun go seul hyang hae ga jan a  
mo du ham gge yeong weon hal ten de seo ro da reun seong il bbun jon jae ha gi wi han  
in gan in geol.. Why.. i jen bu jeong ha ji ma_

_Rap)  
nam ja deul mo du ga se sang eui jin ri neun jeol dae ro bul byeon eui beop chi gi ra go  
i ka reun ja beun nan se sang eui ji bae ja him eui non ri nam ja man eui beop chik deul  
a ju ut gi shi ne! Blurr blurr blurr blurr  
(Do you need money? I'll pay you!) _

_do ne nun i meo reo ja jon shim eul sa neun nam ja geu dae i jen ma ji hae ra Dooms and dooms  
ja! i je BoA yae gil dam a deut ja! sae shi dae.. Story.. Girls on top!_

_

* * *

_

Then the girls gently went on top of the boys bent backs, moving left and right. The fans went muts over the sudden move

_

* * *

_

_i se sang eui ban geu geon yeo ja deu ri man deul geo ya  
(Go, baby! Girl, rise up! Throw your hands up! Do you like that?)  
_

_

* * *

_

(Then the girls were gently placed back down)

_

* * *

_

_dang dang ha ge nan meol li a peul hyang hae geo reo gal lae  
(Go, baby! Go, baby!) _

_na neun na in geol nu gu do dae shin ha ji ma ra  
(geu reo ge man man ha ge neom eo gal nae ga a ni ya)  
nae mo seub geu dae ro dang dang ha go ship eo  
(geu neu re gat hyeo sa neun yeo ja reul yeo ja reul gi dae ha ji ma)_

_

* * *

_

The fans went crazy after the finish. But then, BoA started singing into the mic again.

_

* * *

_

_Touch like that, baby  
Touch like that, oh baby  
Tonight I'm jaded; touch like that._

_Hey gang ryeol hae jin deo wi wa yeol gi neun na reul tae weo  
Play deo ja yu ro un go seu ro de ryeo ga_

_na reul bo neun shi seon gwa nae ge o neun geo reum gwa  
deo i sang eun sum gil su eob neun ma eum i  
ga ril su eob shi sae eo ga go i sseo  
Over and over and over, oh baby_

_Just a touch like that  
sup so geul seu chin ba ram i nae meo ri reul nal li deut  
bu deu reon son gil lo meo ri reul man jil ddae  
sum gyeo on nae mam i heut nal lyeo na ra ol la  
Touch like that yeo reum eul dam eun hyang gi ga  
ip su re meo mul ddae hyang geut han ho heu beul nae ge ro jeon hae jweo  
Let's make it all night long.  
We got something going on!_

_

* * *

_

"Our Rin seems to be growing up…" Inutashio commented.

"You noticed too?" Inuyasha asked, after noticing the difference in Rin's voice compared to VALENTI.

_

* * *

_

_Hey ji teo o neun o saek bit ha neul lo na bi cheo reom  
Fly deo ja yu rop ge nal no pi nal lyeo jweo_

_nae ge da eun son gil gwa nae ga neu ggin sum gyeol gwa  
neo i sang eun gam chul su eob neun gam jeong e  
ma geul su eob neun shi gan man i heul leo  
Over and over and over, oh baby_

_Just a touch like that  
nun bu shin ha neul hae ssa ri nae nun eul gam ssa deut  
mi so ro ga deuk hi cha o reun shi seon i  
mang seo rin nae mam e eo neu sae seu myeo deu reo  
Touch like that gi peun jeo ba da mul gyeo re  
nae mom eul dam geul seol le neun um ji gim nae ge ro jeon hae jweo  
Let's make it all night long.  
We got something going on!  
Touch like that_

_nae sum shwil ddae ma da sa rang eul neu ggyeo  
baek man gae eui bo seok deu ri nae mam so ge bak hyeo  
eon je na nae ge sok sa gi go i sseo  
Over and over and over, oh baby_

_Just a touch like that  
sup so geul seu chin ba ram i nae meo ri reul nal li deut  
bu deu reon son gil lo meo ri reul man jil ddae  
sum gyeo on nae mam i heut nal lyeo na ra ol la  
Touch like that yeo reum eul dam eun hyang gi ga  
ip su re meo mul ddae hyang geut han ho heu beul nae ge ro jeon hae jweo  
Let's make it all night long.  
We got something going on!_

_Touch like that _

_

* * *

_

_Hikaru-San: Sorry for not updating in a while… but Korean Lyrics are pretty hard to find… at least for me! But I found this totally awesome site, BoAjjang, total life saver, and a really good BoA fansite, Kudos to you! _

_Anywho! Songs in this chapter are…_

_Girls on Top_

_And_

_Touch_

_And to see how well Touch is doing for Rin, go on Youtube, type in touch- BoA, and click on the first result. A very good video and if you have a good imagination, think of it as rin… I know I'm a loser thinking it, but don't spoil my good fun! Lol _

_Anywho, please read and review!!! _


	5. Bad News?

"I love Ramen…. Ramen loves me… We love each other…"

"Wow… that's mature…" Sesshomaru muttered, as he opened the door to their apartment for Rin, whose hands were full of Japanese instant ramen. A departing gift from Kagome and Inuyasha, who went back to Japan.

"Here… you put this away… I'll go check the messages…." Rin said, handing the bags to Sesshomaru.

"Oh boy…" Sesshomaru muttered, doing as Rin said, and went into the kitchen.

Rin walked over to the answering machine and pressed play.

_

* * *

_

BOA-CHAN!! KYAAAA!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS YOUR ANSWERING MACHINE! KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAA...

* * *

Rin immediately pressed delete. Those kinds of messages always scared her. She heard Sesshomaru laughing in the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Rin shouted.

"But it was funny…"

"Was not!"

Rin sighed as she went back to the messages. After deleting 15 fan messages, writing down 5 important ones, she came across one that caught her attention the most.

_

* * *

_

_Sesshomaru… this is your father… I need you to call me back as soon as you get this… it's important… _

* * *

"Sessh…" Rin called out. She took a peak into the kitchen. Sesshomaru just stood there.

"Did he leave a call back number?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking towards Rin.

"Yeah… here…" Rin said, handing Sesshomaru the piece of paper.

"You don't think something happened to Inu- papa… do you?" Rin asked.

"I don't know…" Sesshomaru replied, reaching for the phone. "But there's only one way to find out…"

* * *

(Later) 

Rin sat in the living room, trying to read a book, but her mind kept wondering back to Sesshomaru, who locked himself in their room, as he was on the phone.

_I wonder what's going on…. _Rin wondered to herself. Then her cell phone began to ring.

"Konichiwa! BoA-chan des!" Rin said cheerfully in Japanese, after reading the caller ID to find out it was Kagome.

There was silence on the other end.

"Hello?"

"I got bad news…" Kagome said sadly.

"How bad?" Rin asked, sitting up from the tone of voice that Kagome rarely uses.

"Like… life and death bad…"

"What is it…?"

"It's Inu- papa… he has cancer… Rin- chan…"

Rin was silent. How could that be true? He never said anything about it two weeks ago, when he came for the United Relief concert.

"Uh… are… What?" Rin struggled to say.

Kagome didn't say anything. She just cried.

"I'm sorry Rin- chan… I have to call you back…"

Click…

* * *

Rin sat there for a few moments. She didn't believe it. But there was only one way to find out if it was true or not. 

As she suspected, the door was locked. Rin pulled a hair pin from her bun and manage to unlock the door, a trick she got from Sesshomaru.

He was sitting in the bed, staring out the window. There was only one other time that she's seen him look so broken, and that was back when he still had heart complication..

"Sesshomaru?" Rin softly called.

He wouldn't turn her way.

Rin walked slowly up to him She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's ok you know… to cry…." She whispered, her voice shaking a little, trying to fight back tears.

Sesshomaru just clung on to Rin and did something that he never did… cried his heart out.

BoA ended up missing a very important press conference with SM Entertainment, but the world of Stardom was just going to have to wait…

_

* * *

_

_I'm so sorry if I disappointed a few people with my decision. I seriously was about to start crying when I was writing the chapter so that's why it's a little short… this is what I was doing literally…_

_(Pacing around house) I CAN'T FINISH THE CHAPTER! IT'S TOOO SAD!!!!!! _

_But yet… I haven't been up to date on this one so ya… this how I make up for it… _

_So please read and review… I understand if I'm getting flames from y'all…. _


	6. The Guerilla Concert

_Hikaru- San: Ok… finally got it together to bring another chapter (being melodramatic but who cares!? I write with a passion!!!!!!! Anyway…. Here we go!!!!_

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Sesshomaru asked, as the flight attendant was making the final boarding calls for the flight for Japan.

"I'll be fine…" Rin said, looking down. She looked back at his sober amber eyes.

"Besides I don't want to disappoint the fans. After the Guerilla concert, I'll head for Tokyo…"

"Are you nervous about that?"

"Yeah…" Rin admitted.

* * *

(A/N: From what I understand, a guerilla concert is a Korean concert like... When a sort-of concert is made on a day and in that same day, a number of people must go to the concert. The concert takes place in some random place in Korea... And... If a certain number of people don't come to the guerilla concert... Then the artist that the concert is dedicated to doesn't get to perform and everyone has to go home. Also, the number of required people is a secret. In other words, it's a judging on how popular BoA (AKA Rin) is…) )

* * *

"You'll be fine…" Sesshomaru said.

"Last boarding call for flight 988 for Tokyo Japan…" the voice called again.

"You better get…" Rin said.

"I'll be back soon…"

"Take your time…"

Sesshomaru gave rin a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for his gate.

* * *

(Later that day)

Rin took a few more deep breaths. It was the day of the guerrilla concert and she was nervous. When she first arrived in Seoul, everyone gave her such a warm welcome and the first concert turned out well, but now the question remained. Will she achive her goal as being an international star and be liked by both Japanese and Koreans alike? (A/N: remember, they have a historical rivalry….)

"Sweetie…"

Rin looked up to see her mother by the doorway.

"Mama…."

"Just coming by to wish you luck," she said sweetly. You would have thought that the two were sisters rather than mother and daughter from a distance.

However, Makasaki Sae knew all too well about the emotional state of her daughter at the moment.

"If that father in law of yours did his job right, then you really haven't anything to worry about…" Sae said at an attempt to cheer her daughter up.

Rin gave her a small smile.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Miss BoA…"

The two women looked up and found the stage manager standing there, with a blindfold.

"We're ready to begin…."

* * *

(Japan)

Sesshomaru drove up to the house where he hasn't set foot in for a number of odd years.

"About time you got here…' a voice called out from the front door.

Sesshomaru groaned.

"Could we try not to fight this time/?" he asked.

Inuyasha was surprised by the sudden request from his older brother. But then again, circumstances were different this time around.

"Yeah… I guess," inuyasha said.

"Where is the old man anyway?"

"Living room… kags is trying to help him figure out how to work the satellite dish."

"Why does he want that thing to work?'

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Inuyasha said, his eyes getting big.

"Dad wanted to make sure that Rin's going to be alright…"

Sesshomaru slapped his forehead. Of course… today was the day that was going to determine if BoA was going to continue with an amazing career in Korea.

"HA! Finally got it working!" Inutashio's voice boomed out.

"I told you it was the red wire…" Kagome said.

"Did he…"

"He doesn't want the chemo therapy…" Inuyasha said, answering the question before Sesshomaru finished.

"Baka…"

"I know…"

* * *

(Korea)

"Ok Ladies and Gentelmen! We're going to bring Miss BoA out. She has no idea how many of you are out there so keep as quiet as possible. Let's see if BoA is really as great as we all think…." The host said.

The crowd went silent, as Boa was being lead on stage, with the blindfold over her eyes.

For some reason, BoA would not stop sobbing.

'"Miss BoA… are you alright?" the host asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Sorry…" Boa said. "I'm just a little nervous. I kind of miss my family back in Japan. Ad also… just recently… I found out that my manager had just came n contact with cancer…."

Boa pause as she cried a little more.

"But why are you nervous?"

"Because… I always wanted to be able to go out and perform here in Korea, where my mother was born and raised. I wanted to help bring our countries together and… move on from the past. But it's been hard. Despite growing up learning Korean from my mother, I couldn't keep up with the rapidness of the locals around here. It made me miss my home more. But I couldn't let that bring me down. I had to go and make my goals, just for me to keep my sanity…"

The fans listened closely to what BoA was saying.

"…and now… I feel as if… that I owe my manager that much… he's done so much for me that I don't think I can be able to pay him back, no matter what I do. I just want to succeeded for him as well…"

"It seems as if your manager means a lot to you…'

"I just regret that I didn't show him how much I appericated him… and I can't stop thinking about all the perfect opportunities passing by…"

"Miss BoA…"the host said." The time has come… now that your fans have seen this side of you… the side that shows how much you care about the others that are always at your side during your entire career... it's time to see how many fans care for you…"

BoA held her breath… this was it… the moment of truth…

"One! Two! Three! Now!!!!"

Boa slowly removed the blindfold.

The entire arena lit up. Thousands of fans cheered loudly.

"BoA! BoA! BoA!" the crowd kept screaming.

BoA dropped to her knees. The wave of gratitude and relief mixed together were overwhelming for her.

"Thank you… thank you… Boa said quietly as she cried.

The host had a big dopey smile on his face, after seeing BoA's reaction.

"Hold on now!" he said, laughing. :Your fans also placed together a small tribute to you…'

"What?"

Suddenly the light went out again, but thousands of sparklers were lit and waved to the beat of Key of Heart, her first Korean single.

This only made BoA cry harder.

"And now… it's that time…" the host said." it's time to see if BoA had made the 5000 required audience members…."

The screen in front of the stage started to spin. The fans turned around, holding their breaths, as each number made a stop in reverse order.

"8… 3… 6…"

The last two slots kept spinning…

* * *

Back in Japan

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome and Inutashio watched on from the big screen TV. The interview almost made everyone cry, but held strong.

Now it was he most nerve wrecking moment…. As the final two numbers made their stop…

* * *

(Korea)

"12, 638!" the host screams, while the fans cheered louder. Boa was once again down to her knees. She was WAY passed the required attendance.

"I can't believe it!" the hot ranted on. "Today's the day that the record of the highest audience attendance to a guerilla concert is now passed on to this amazing young woman!"

"Thank you all so much!" BoA said, finally getting her act together.

"You have no idea how much this means to me! I was so worried that I wasn't going to be accepted here just because I'm Japanese. Thank you all! I won't let you guys down! Just keep your support up and I will keep working my hardest!"

"Now BoA, I think we ought to let you go now… you got a show to do, am I right!?" the host said, both to Boa and the audience.

"I'll be back" BoA said cheerfully, as she scurried across the stage, making a trip to the edge to touch the awaiting hands of her fans.

* * *

'She did it!" Kagome said happily.

"That means you have to make that cake of yours Kagome. So that way we can celebrate when she get to Japan…" Inutashio said.

"In the meantime… I got some catching up to do with my sons…"

In speaking of which, at the moment, both men were planted in front of the TV, watching the concert officially begin…

* * *

_Woo yunhee gude mannan kijukdo e_

_Sesanghae taeuh nana uy mido_

_Juhmada suhro gasumhae saeginche_

_Mang sullim upshi jap atdun_

_Gudewa naman uy jakeun yaeghee nun_

_Kutnaji anke hago shipuh_

_Just a Key of Heart_

_LaLaLa..._

_LaLaLa..._


	7. Old Friends

_Hikaru: HA! Out of my stump! Here's an update of TBONTB II!!!!_

* * *

Rin, surrounded by body guard that were warding off the thousands of fan girls that came to greet her at the airport, was trying to make it to the awaiting limo.

She was starting to get a really irritating head ache. She didn't catch any sleep during her flight from Seoul to Tokyo, being worried over Sesshomaru and Inutashio, and about how she should approach Inutashio about her career if the worst were to happen. But his well being was more important to Rin than some music career.

She and her body guards finally reached the limo, and she gracefully got it.

"Long time no see…" a voice piped up, causing Rin to jump a mile.

"I…I… Inupapa!?" Rin cried.

"Happy to see me?" Inutashio asked with a grin.

"I thought Sesshomaru was going to meet me?"

Once again, a mischievous glint got caught in his eyes.

"Oh… he's a little busy at the house…"

* * *

His left eyebrow twitched for the umpteenth time that day.

He was just out of the room for a minute to get a snack. His father said something about taking a walk, and the next thing you know it, he walked back into the room and everything's in disarray. Papers everywhere, CDs out of order, trash knocked over…

Someone was testing his patience.

"Woah… what happened in here?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shot her a glare.

"Don't… say… a word…"

Kagome 'meeped' and backed away from the youki producing youkai.

Inuyasha watched from the side lines.

_And I thought Kagome's mood swings were bad…_

* * *

"You messed with his studio didn't you?" Rin asked, eyes narrowing in a knowing way.

"Of course…" Inutashio said. "You know how big of a neat freak my son can be…"

"No kidding…" Rin said with a smile.

"And besides…" Inutashio said. "When was it the last time we had one on one time together?"

Rin thought for a moment, as she stared at the passing Tokyo view.

"Not since the tour…" Rin admitted.

"Well. I thought that we might go and pay an old friend of yours a visit…"

"Friend?"

* * *

She kept looking at the door. It was a long shot, considering how many odd letters she kept sending to the fan club, asking for an appearance at her birthday party. But odds were, too many fan girls must have been driving BoA crazy, plus, she was probably still in Korea, promoting her career.

Komatsu Misa sighed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked. The young tiger hanyo looked at her mother.

"Oh nothing mama!" Kisa lied.

True, she did get her hopes up that BoA would come to her birthday party.

And yet, even if she didn't, Kisa still had the feeling that most of the kids here were expecting the famous idol, after Kisa told the tale of the memorable hospital visit. She even showed them the signed poster as proof.

Someone had the TV on and one of her favorite commercials was on…

_

* * *

Negai yo hikutsu dakishimete  
Ah nani mo osorezuni  
Diamond no you ni  
Ima hikari kagayaiteku_

* * *

BoA was standing in a blizzard of falling sakura blossoms, appearing to be checking for messages on Toshibas latest cell phones.

As far as Kisa was aware of, the song used in the commercial was the latest for BoA's Japanese singles.

"Kisa- chan!" Misa's mother called, pulling Kisa out of her thoughts.

"Why don't you get the karaoke machine started? After all, you are the birthday girl!"

"Come on Kisa!" a red headed wolf youkai said.

"You first!" a human boy said.

"Ok…"

Kisa went up to the set up and selected a song.

To no one's surprise, she selected a BoA song.

Kisa waited patiently until the lyrics popped up onto the screen.

With her new strong voice, she started to sing.

_

* * *

SAIDOSHIITO  
BAGGU to keitai nagekonde  
Konayuki hikaru KAABU wo  
Nukeru GABURIORE  
Hitori ki mama ni BIRU no tsuki wo oikosu no  
I KNOW LONELINESS IS BEST FRIEND_

_Wakatteru no roku jihan machiawasete mo  
Anata itsumo shiji sugi ni arawareru  
Yaritai koto omoikiri yaritain deshou?  
MAMA SAYS A MAN IS DREAMER_

_Honnette ie nai mon da ne  
_

_(new voice)_

_(CAN'T LOVE ANYMORE otagai sama ne)  
_

_Kisa_

_Saikou ni aishiteru no ni _

* * *

At the last moment, someone unexpected joined her in the chorus._

* * *

Dakishimeru yowai anata sae  
TRUE LOVE watashi ni wa tenshi  
Dounattatte tada anata ga suki  
Kaeru basho nara sono mune _

* * *

Kisa's eyes went big as she looked up at the woman next to her.

* * *

Rin couldn't help but smirk at the surprised expression on Kisa's face. She had been wondering how Kisa has been doing ever since that time at the hospital when she paid her a visit. She kept checking the Fan Club for mail from her, but got nothing.

Not wanting to keep the shocked party guess waiting, she continued the song with Kisa.

_

* * *

BoA_

_Isogashii asa erabi toru  
Haki nareteru SHOES  
Shogyoumujou SHINDERERA wa hon no sekai  
Shiawase wa igai to ashi moto mukuchi ni DANCE  
BABY WILL YOU DANCE TAKE A CHANCE_

_Kisa_

_Michi ga ippon dake nara  
_

_BoA_

_(SHOW ME WHERE TO GO? __Te no naru hou he)  
_

_Kisa_

_Mayou koto nai no ni_

_B__oth_

_Hitorizutsu sore ga nozomi nara  
Chi no hate made hashiru wa  
Kizutsuita sono hane wo iyasu  
SO SWEET te no hira wo ageru _

_BoA_

_(Narration)  
Hey, ittai nani wo nozonde iru no?  
__Hajimete anata wo mita toki  
Anata wa ikinari  
Watashi no kokoro ni iri konde kita  
Naze ima konna ni namida ga afureru no?  
__Shoujo ja nai kedo onna ja nai no  
Hold you!_

_BoA_

_Honnette ie nai mon da ne  
_

_Kisa_

_(CAN'T LOVE ANYMORE otagai sama ne)  
_

_BoA_

_Saikou ni aishiteru no ni _

_Both  
Dakishimeru yowai anata sae  
TRUE LOVE watashi ni wa tenshi  
Dounattatte tada anata ga suki  
Kaeru basho nara sono mune _

_  
__Hitorizutsu sore ga nozomi nara  
Chi no hate made hashiru wa  
Kizutsuita sono hane wo iyasu  
SO SWEET te no hira wo ageru _

* * *

All jaws were on the floor. Who would have known that the great BoA would have shown up to a lowly birthday party.

Kisa's eyes immediately lit up.

"Happy Birthday, Kisa- chan…" BoA said.

"You made it!" Kisa said happily, giving BoA a hug.

* * *

In the back, Kisa's mother and Inutashio were having a chat.

"How on earth did you manage to rearrange her schedule to make this happen?" Kisa's mother asked.

Inutashio simply replied…

"That is a secret…"

"Whatever you did, thank you…" Kisa's mother said, bowing. "I don't think I've seen Kisa this happy before…"

* * *

"Kisa! This is too cool!" one of the kids said, as the children started to crowd around Rin and Kisa.

"I can't believe BoA's actually at your party!"

"You really do know her!"

"Can I have your autograph, BoA- chan!?"

"Hold on! Hold on!" Rin said calmly.

"I still have to give Kisa- chan her present…"

"BoA-san…" Kisa said, looking at her idol with sparkling eyes. "You don't have to give me anything. Just being here is a gift enough for me…"

"But I want to…" Rin said, placing a CD into the stereo.

"A special song for the birthday girl!"

Everyone took seats nearby while the music played…

_

* * *

Negai yo hikutsu dakishimete  
Ah nani mo osorezuni  
Diamond no you ni  
Ima hikari kagayaiteku_

Motto kakenukete zutto tsuzuku michi wo  
Nee mae muite mou furi kaerazuni  
Itsudatte donna toki mo jibun no koto shinjite  
Chotto tsumazuippari futto mayoutatte  
Sou kantan ni wa mada akiramenai  
Te ni iretai mono bakari mune ni afureteru

Subete wo hitomi ni utsushite  
Ah massugu ikiteku  
Diamond no you na  
Sono toumei na kokoro de

Sotto mitsumereba hatto suru hoto soba de  
Nee amai toiki hora tokidoki shiteru  
Atsuku naru rizumu kanjite  
Asa made wo de akasou  
Yatto wakattekita kitto jinsei nante  
Sou jibun shidai zettai kaete ikeru ha  
Nidoto nai kono shunkan muda ni shita kunai

Nani ga attemo norikoete  
Ah kizutsuki ha shinai  
Diamond ni natte  
Ima tsuyoku kagayaiteku

Datte itsumo totsuzen  
Sou yo ososugiru koto ha nai  
Kizuita toki hajimaru kara

Negai yo hikutsu dakishimete  
Ah nani mo osorezuni  
Diamond no you ni  
Ima hikari kagayaiteku  
Namida wo nagashitemo  
Ah kizutsuki ha shinai  
Diamond ni natte  
Ima tsuyoku kagayaiteku

* * *

Everyone cheered as the song ended.

"Thank you, BoA- chan!"

"I'm sorry to break this up…" Inutashio said, stepping in. "But BoA- san, has had a very long day, as must sadly take her leave…"

The kids groaned.

"Thank you for having me…" Rin said graciously, bowing.

Kisa ran over for one more hug.

"Thank you for coming…" Kisa said.

Rin smiled.

"Anything for my number one fan…"

_

* * *

Hikaru: Seesh… I'm gone for how long and this is what I come back with? Man, I'm lazy..._

_Hoped you all like this fluffy chapter. I've been meaning to toss Kisa- chan back into the mix, but didn't quite know how until this idea popped into my head! _

_Anywho! Please review! You know I strive for reviews! _


	8. Pin Yin

_Hikaru: Is anyone still reading this story? I am so sorry for not updating…. As I said on my profile somewhere…cant' remember where… but I did say I was going to have some trouble updating while working in between school work and keeping my DA account up to par and… well… pretty much lack of inspiration… --;; _

_But I recently came up with the idea that since my To Be Or Not To Be stories are my most popular ones to date…I'm going to start a DA account dedicated to this entire series! But first off… see if there's interest… _

_It really perks someone up when they see other people write side stories to go along with your own, or to see a picture drawn by other people of things that happened in chapters… _

_So express interest to me via Private message and I'll get to work on setting that up._

_In the meantime… here's a long awaited update of To Be or Not To Be 2. nn _

* * *

你不了解吗？（明白我期待的是什么）  
我只想要亲密的感觉  
只能由你才能让我改变转换  
改变我性格那另类的一面

* * *

"Uh…. What?" Rin asked, looking at the paper again, trying to figure out what it said.

"Flip the page…" Inutashio said, a little amused with the confused expression on Rin's face.

"Oh…"

She flipped the page over.

_

* * *

_

Ni bu liao jie ma  
(ming bai wo qi dai de shi shen me)  
wo zhi xiang yao qin mi de gan jue  
zhi neng you ni cai neng rang wo gai bian zhuan huan  
gai bian wo xing ge na ling lei de yi mian

* * *

"Inutashio!" Rin cried out frustrated. "What language is this in!?"

Inutashio smirked.

"Chinese…"

Rin went wide eyed.

"You…. you're….. Please tell me you're kidding…" Rin pleaded, looking from Inutashio, then to Sesshoumaru, then back to Inutashio.

Inutashio played innocent and shrugged.

"I thought it would be a fun interesting project…" he said.

"You just don't know when to stop…. Do you?" Sesshoumaru asked, running a hand through his hair.

"What is this 'stop' of which you speak…?" Inutashio asked innocently.

_Something obviously not in your vocabulary…_Rin thought to herself, while smirking.

It was one thing to be singing in Japanese, Korean and English. But to sing in Chinese meant only one thing to Rin. Another step to being a true international star.

"If I'm not careful… you'll have me singing in Italian…" Rin said teasingly.

"Hm… Italian…" Inutashio said, rubbing his chin.

'I was kidding!" Rin cried out.

"Oh…" Inutashio said, sweat dropping.

Sesshoumaru took the papers out of Rin's hands and looked them over.

"Why does the music look familiar?" He asked.

Rin took a look.

"My Name…" She replied.

Sesshoumaru took another look.

"Oh… so it is…"

"Well…" Inutashio called out, swinging a mic around. "Shall we give it a try?"

Rin immediately went wide eyed.

"I'm not that fluent in Chinese!" She cried.

"Just read the pin yin… besides… didn't you study it for a while?"

"For a semester in high school, but that's about it…" Rin said, sighing.

"Well… just give it a roll… or else… I'm going to have to turn to unpleasantness…"

Sesshoumaru and Rin quirked an eyebrow at the exact same time.

"Unpleasantness?"

Inutashio smirked and turned on the karaoke machine.

_

* * *

_

YOU STILL MY NO.1 nar chaji marajwo  
naui surphum garyojwo  
jo gurum gwie norur sumgyo bichur dadajwo  
gurur anun igiri ne nunmur moruge...

* * *

Rin and Sesshoumaru had to cover their ears, as Inutashio kept singing in horrible Korean.

"Ah! My ears are bleeding!" Rin cried out.

"Dad! Stop it!" Sesshoumaru shouted, which only made Inutashio sing louder.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the house, Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"He's at it again…" Inuyasha said with a shutter.

"Oh dear…." Kagome said, while balancing a bowl of popcorn on her round stomach.

"Remind me to take that thing out of there before he breaks the windows…"

**Crack… **

"Um… too late? Kagome said, looking at the kitchen window.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Not again…"

* * *

"Ok! Ok! I'll Give It A Try! Just Stop Singing!!" Rin shouted, finally making Inutashio stop.

"There now… was that so hard?" He asked, with a smile.

Rin only replied with a frown and she snatched the mic from him, and messed around with the CDs until she found her My Name album, and searched for the right track.

Sesshoumaru slumped into a nearby chair. Even though he had that surgery, his father sure knew how to make it feel like he just got through a heart attack...

Rin waited for the song to start before lifting up the piece of paper and started reading/ singing….

_

* * *

_

Ni bu liao jie ma  
(ming bai wo qi dai de shi shen me)  
wo zhi xiang yao qin mi de gan jue  
zhi neng you ni cai neng rang wo gai bian zhuan huan  
gai bian wo xing ge na ling lei de yi mian

Oh jia ru ti qi na yin cang de wo  
(You feel like, dui ma ni hui qing yi)  
Don't you never let me down again  
Hurting my heart cause I'm not strong enough  
ru guo wo zai ni de mian qian hai you ling  
yi zhang lian qing shuo My Name

Don't wanna fake it!  
zi cong wo men xiang yu yi hou wo deng ni Phone call  
I got to make it! wo bu zhi bu jue gan dao  
tong yang de fang shi mei tian yao yuan de wei lai  
na me shi zhe Take it!  
cheng wei zhe shi ni de mu biao sheng ming de zhu jue

Cong ren shi ni hou mei tian bu tong de Fine days

Ni hui huai yi ma  
(shuo guo xiang duo yao liao jie wo)  
xiang wo yi yang bu shi geng hao ma

Oh zai ni xun zhao wo de yan jing li  
(You feel like, dui ma zai ci ning ji)  
Don't you never let me down again  
Hurting my heart cause I m not strong enough  
suo yi ni bu yao wo pang huang xian zai  
jiu kai shi qing shuo My Name

Don't wanna fake it!  
zhe shi gen zhe wo gan jue la jin ni de xin  
I got to make! it bu xiao xin jiu yi xia zi  
wo dui ni yi jing ru mi yi wu fa ting zhi uh  
na me shi zhe Take it!  
wo shi yi duo me xiang ni yong yuan bu huai yi

Zi cong wo men xiang yu yi hou wo deng ni Phone call  
wo dou gen zhe gen zhe ni zou qian zhe ni de shou

With me

Don't wanna fake it!  
zi cong wo men xiang yu yi hou wo deng ni Phone call  
I got to make it! wo bu zhi bu jue gan dao  
tong yang de fang shi mei tian yao yuan de wei lai  
na me shi zhe Take it!  
cheng wei zhe shi ni de mu biao sheng ming de zhu jue

_  
Don't wanna fake it!  
zhe shi gen zhe wo gan jue la jin ni de xin  
I got to make! it bu xiao xin jiu yi xia zi  
wo dui ni yi jing ru mi yi wu fa ting zhi uh  
na me shi zhe Take it!  
wo shi yi duo me xiang ni yong yuan bu huai yi  
_

* * *

"Hm… a bit of an accent…. But I think we can work with that…" Inutashio said with a wink.

"Oh gee thanks…" Rin said this time smiling.

"And now…" Inutashio said, snatching the mic away from Rin again.

"It's Karaoke Time!"

"ABOSOLUTLY NOT!!"

_

* * *

_

Hikaru: Ok… short… disappointing… but so much homework and other stuff… ;;

_This is one of those times when ideas to help the story progress are most welcomed… just PM me and I'll arrange it somehow to update faster… _

_But any who…_

_Don't forget the offer for this fan fic to have its own page on deviantart and express interest to me via PM or in the review… _

_Until next time! _

_Oh yea! _

_Songs in this chapter are…_

_No.1 (Korean version) (that silly inu papa! nn ) _

_And_

_My Name (Chinese version) _

_Y'all know who it's by! X3 _


End file.
